


异色黑鹫线

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 诸君。我恨令人痛苦的星期一。所以，大家一起来感受痛苦吧（你）警告：原本没刀的地方也给你搞出刀来的IF版本黑鹫线，莫得良心的贝老师反复横跳很快乐。大家都病病的，可怜的菲尔又被我强加了双性设定（老母亲擦泪.JPGCP：库洛德/帝弥托利（互攻有），希尔凡X帝弥托利，菲利克斯X希尔凡，修伯特X菲尔迪南特。除了菲利克斯/希尔凡外全部BE





	异色黑鹫线

青狮金鹿线的库洛德和帝弥托利两人因为有老师在盯着，啊就各种矜持青涩试探，是小心翼翼充满了酸臭味若有似无的关系，让人急得想揪起他们衣领狠命摇晃你们之间到底有没有有没有！

这边黑鹫线，因为汉尼曼和玛努艾拉都被早早挖去了黑鹫，没有学级老师管的青狮金鹿就互相取暖，两位级长必须自己上阵经常一起研究该怎么给大家排课程。一来二去后很快从一见钟情升温到直接回宿舍上到本垒后告白。

此后两人经常抽空滚上床抵死缠绵，干柴烈火伴着没有明天的绝望死死抓住彼此燃烧。反而会无所顾忌地反复说我爱你，滚床单时特别会折腾伤害对方，也喜爱被彼此伤害。两人玩到全无下限有点疯疯病病的程度，平时相遇若无其事相敬如宾，但是彼此对视的瞬间冰面下都燃烧着熊熊的黑色火焰。

才半年左右库洛德就把迪米给调教好了，深夜会带着穿上舞娘装的迪米偷偷潜入温室，在热带树木宽大叶子下，拉起迪米的一条腿站着后入狠狠操他，然后命令迪米尿出来。

不远处野外伪装军用草毯下，脸上涂了战术迷彩端着望远镜的贝老师：我全看到啦。

迪米也很病，是那种快烂掉的状态，和平时表现出来的情况完全相反，把自己的一切溃烂伤口都赤裸裸摊出来给库洛德看。他不在乎库洛德无法治愈自己，只要有这样丑恶的自己也被库洛德全心全意地爱着的事实他就心满意足。做的时候会病态地冲着空无一物的虚空笑着说：啊父王您来啦？看啊这是我的爱人，库洛德，我把他全部吃进去了，您看呀，好好看看我为他变成荡妇的这里……然后伸手去把自己贪婪吞吸着库洛德性器的后穴再拉开一点，甚至会陶醉地呻吟着把自己的手指也挤进去。

操库洛德的时候非常凶，很爱咬库洛德喉结和后颈，窒息play的高手。对掐库洛德脖子特别熟练，做爱的节奏任性又让人心焦，甜美又凶戾，狂暴又蛮横，把库洛德腰掐得青青紫紫的，他知道库洛德喜欢自己这样。

迪米会在操库洛德操到一半的时候忽然发病，叽叽咕咕地笑，弯腰用垂下汗湿的金色发丝撩拨库洛德剧烈起伏的胸膛，一点一点松开掐着他脖子的手，慢慢点住库洛德的心脏位置，居高临下特别欢悦又天真地说：

Bitch

婊子

感觉到被如此形容的库洛德亢奋地绞紧了自己，迪米喘息着直接内射了。沉浸在高潮余韵中，颤抖着手摸上自己胸前的乳钉抚弄，抬头望着床边正对着两人的大穿衣镜，冲里边满面潮红的法嘉斯神圣王国王储露出一个扭曲又下流的媚笑，欣然自喜地将纤长五指按在胸口，骄傲又唾弃地介绍自己：

娼妇

Whore

库洛德喘过气来，把小王子拉进怀里，打开他的腿对着镜子狠狠操了一顿。迪米一开始努力模仿想象中的娼妓叫得又浪又凶，最后整个情绪忽然崩溃嚎啕大哭，是真的毫无来由的那种失控大哭。库洛德没有停下，直到做完才用床单把迪米包起来去浴场清洗。

（原设定想让库洛德把迪米抱起来，维持着插入的体式走进浴室，在浴缸里把迪米操失禁。因为后来发现宿舍没浴室只好作罢）

终于平静下来的迪米乖乖地任由库洛德给自己洗澡，洗完出来湿哒哒的迪米抓起大毛巾给库洛德擦干身体穿上睡衣，系腰带时发现自己头发滴落的水珠弄湿了库洛德的脚，就很自然地把头发拨到耳后挑起眼睛看了库洛德一眼。库洛德笑笑说你这招还是有点假啊得再练练，说着抓起另一块干毛巾给迪米擦头。两人回床上就只是睡了，虽然有很黏腻的舌吻，但是没有做的意思。至于第二天早上，恢复了一点精神的迪米钻进被窝，含着库洛德晨勃的唧唧专心吸牛奶那是另一回事。

病态的不健康关系持续到贝老师劈腿蕾雅被皇女发现，惨遭愤怒的一爪外加一脚踹下悬崖，学级解散两人不得不离校为止（对不起我不沙雕会死）

另外10月去参加剑术比赛，可以看到迪米排在库洛德前边出场，我就当他们一整个月都在以参赛为名约会去了。迪米好凶，为了不让库洛德出场挨打，参赛者统统打翻。尤其这时在食堂看等级的话，不知道是不是BUG，迪米等级显示是1，等级13的库洛德却躲在男朋友后边数手指……

其实真的好谜啊，库洛德你个远程空中系的来剑术大会干嘛……还特意排在迪米后边出场，两个剑术D的来参赛除了约会我找不到别的理由。库洛德主要负责看戏，迪米下场回来就负责递水和毛巾，以及送上用毛巾稍微遮掩一下的热吻。

关底压轴却完全没有上场机会的不爽剑圣：又不能上场又要看这两个智障放闪老子不玩了（摔）

他们离开学校后其实也没断过，遇到了就野兽一般互搞。

两人的关系半公开，迪米也不在乎，偶尔在还战线上与帝国军拮抗时库洛德会过来，两人就直接在军帐里开搞。迪米心情烂到爆脸色阴沉又吓人，坐在椅子上没动。库洛德就自得其乐地在账里走来走去翻翻找找，最后抓起迪米脱掉的毛茸茸大斗篷把自己整包住，只露出脑袋，侧过头对迪米露出一个阳光灿烂还有着几分天真的笑容：不做吗？

迪米咬着犬齿，喉咙里翻滚出虎豹似的闷吼，伸手露出猎杀者的凶暴眼神，低声说过来。

着甲未脱的迪米把库洛德按在桌子上啪了一顿，把库洛德划伤抓伤好几处。完事后库洛德精神抖擞把蔫下来想缩墙角的阴郁迪米抓去洗澡。

会包容迪米一切的库洛德：洗大猫猫真快乐~

库洛德麻吉圣母，啊，圣母怜子（给自己插刀）

库洛德痛起来的悲叹声非常色气，可是迪米听了会得到平静。

迪米很会让别人痛，库洛德对他都在用甜和快感想方设法不让迪米痛。作为回报迪米就很认真地研究怎样让库洛德痛……怎么那么黑那么扭曲苦逼了他们还这么可爱啊（摔）

他们攻受可以五五开了（严肃）

另外这条线的迪米有和女人做，孩子也生了几个。没有立妃，生了小孩就交给人好好养着。和女性都是收敛着很绅士那种，他把自己所有的痛都给了库洛德。

可是迪米的小孩全都没有纹章！

迪米也不在乎这个，甚至私下偷偷对库洛德说，孩子们没有纹章他其实特别快乐（迪米病发作）

耳鬓厮磨的时候说的，边说边黏糊地和库洛德接吻。就有种小孩子故意做坏事，背离大人期待还无可指责的快乐与得意。

“这样的帝弥托利是坏小孩。坏小孩必须得到惩罚……库洛德会原谅他吗？”

“不。”

库洛德含笑扶着迪米的腰，协助他自己骑上来：“当然不。”

“我永生永世都不会——绝对不会原谅你，帝弥托利。”

“……那么，我要怎么办才好？”

迪米呻吟着，用力抓住库洛德的手，十指相扣：“我要怎么做才能让那个人原谅我？”

库洛德一个挺动，把迪米插得腰软倒在自己身上，咬住他耳垂：“那么，请尊贵的王子殿下怀上我的孩子吧。就让来自帕迈拉的野蛮血脉玷污神圣，篡夺王座，毁坏边境，将法嘉斯带入一片混沌不可知的失控未来——”

“好，好的好的好的库洛德……快点，快点让我怀上你的孩子……啊，啊啊啊啊啊——！”

另外这个迪米有和希尔凡搞过，上了本垒，不止一次，所以菲利克斯意见特别大。

是希尔凡被迪米强奸唧唧，无妄之灾。

因为同盟那边有情况库洛德走不开，太久没见到库洛德的迪米欲求不满，跑去找希尔凡。希尔凡一开始很惊恐，后来发现迪米是要用他前面才慢慢找回一点余裕，啪的时候咬着牙想要拿回主动权但是迪米不让。

高潮时希尔凡想拔出来，可迪米执着地要求内射，完事后也没有清理，夹着希尔凡的精液在里边，走的时候有点病地笑着说，说不定我会怀上你的小孩呢？

希尔凡觉得自己的精神也被突然变得陌生的青梅竹马强奸了。

迪米对希尔凡没有攻击欲望，希尔凡很沮丧被菲利克斯看出来，菲利克斯无论怎么追问都问不出来就很气！气呼呼菲力喵！你们两个背着我搞事！气呼呼！

……但是没想到是那样劲爆的事。

希尔凡会等到迪米死了才告诉菲利克斯。

酸爽吗，剑圣君？

希尔凡那个逆来顺受的态度也很病态。渣哥的锅。他小时候被渣哥搞出糟到死的性癖，在床上喜欢被粗暴对待，喜欢年上和体型差，自慰时妄想的都是小时候被渣哥把自己肚子插到鼓起来变形的感觉。

当年在学校他没接受贝老师招揽去黑鹫学级其实是恐惧，他知道自己一旦去了会变成什么样，更知道自己其实期待可以变成那样，太压抑了所以很病。

和迪米搞过之后焦虑多少缓解一点，所以迪米其实是有在担心自己青梅竹马的，虽然手段糟糕……温柔本性难移。

有次做完迪米还问了希尔凡，你和菲利克斯怎么回事，还没做过吗？

希尔凡心里迪米的形象哗啦啦崩塌，迪米还追加了一句：他那里也不算特别大，你别抱着多余妄想，很麻烦的。

希尔凡惨叫。

迪米一脸疑惑你干嘛反应那么大，我实话实说。

被希尔凡欲哭无泪推出房间时，迪米还不太高兴嘟嘟囔囔：你要对他尺寸不满意可以上他啊有什么好生气的。

希尔凡：殿下！我求您闭嘴行吗！

后来菲利克斯帮忙搞卫生时发现希尔凡床下放着一盒东西，是希尔凡自慰用的工具，全都是尺寸惊人的巨○

希尔凡阻止不及眼一闭：这都是殿下寄存在我这里的东西！

迪米惊吓：我才不喜欢这么大的！

菲利克斯青筋暴起：你们两个！

（菲利克斯因此误会希尔凡和迪米的秘密是这个，直到迪米死后才得知他们两个原来上过床）

三个人里希尔凡的唧唧最大，迪米和菲利克斯差不多，正常标准尺寸，没什么特别。迪米的长得很漂亮（库洛德盖章认证），第一次让库洛德看见的时候甚至还是迷人可爱的粉红色。库洛德比标准尺寸稍长一些，迪米很满意——他真的不喜欢太大的。

附带一提，希尔凡日后会被菲利克斯干到大唧唧无助地乱晃潮吹的。

诸君，我喜欢看到受比攻还大的唧唧被啪到只能空虚地在空气中摇动（严肃

菲利克斯也很辛苦就是了，实际上手会发现希尔凡比他最糟糕的预想还严重，雌到好几次都失神失控要很辛苦拍醒他的程度。事后菲利克斯真的很挫败，希尔凡很不安有想要控制但是他饿太久了……就……

感觉菲利克斯反而有了个很烦人的女朋友。

希尔凡和迪米啪其实两个人都不太舒服，啊，就那种凑合过日子的给蜜感。

迪米嫌弃希尔凡太大了还会在啪的时候真说出来，气到希尔凡刺他说那么看来金鹿级长很小啊！

迪米一脸你果然什么都不懂的嫌弃脸，说他技巧比你好多了。不是大就等于好的。

不过迪米不会去找菲利克斯，希尔凡问为什么，迪米就说很麻烦。希尔凡质问那难道我就不麻烦了啊！迪米很奇怪地看他问你能有什么麻烦？

希尔凡无话可说试图努力把迪米插射作为报复，结果迪米眉头一皱按住他肩膀：希尔凡！痛，停下，我来。

迪米在黑鹫线就是这么攻的，可是很有操守，不会用希尔凡后边，那是要留给菲利克斯享受的（转移视线）←其实是在忍耐看好戏的笑（跟库洛德学坏了

因为有和库洛德在一起宣泄负面情绪，迪米的精神状态反而比较健康，直到收到库洛德的死讯。

那一瞬间，帝弥托利依然是冷静的，但是可以清晰地感觉到，自己脑子里有什么东西彻底断掉了。

接下来是喵喵的传统艺能（？）给修伯特菲尔发刀时间（跳橘喵大鸡腿舞）：

黑鹫那边，因为老师挖来超多人，可以取代菲尔的作用，最终艾黛尔决定对菲尔动手。王国和同盟半联合，密尔丁大桥战变成了拉锯战，帝国一度拿下但是守得艰难。收到王国联盟要反攻夺桥的情报，帝国就名正言顺地把帝国重镇菲尔迪南特派过去了。

密尔丁大桥战开始后，看着双方近乎一面倒的战力差距，菲尔也很清楚地知道自己死定了。就是觉得有一点点不甘心，很苦涩地笑了一下，摸了摸自己还很平坦的小腹，拔起长枪与敌人死战到最后，寸步不退。拼着最后一点力气用折断的长枪反手扎穿肩膀，把自己牢牢钉死在桥头，维持着贵族的体面，站着死去。

菲尔的死状被详细记载在战报里送给后方，敌军尊重菲尔的英勇，没有侮辱尸体，把断肢收敛了起来，完完整整地送回给黑鹫。

修伯特这时才发现菲尔怀孕了，体力和身体情况都不如平时，否则不可能死得那么容易。

其实修伯特一直有做避孕措施，直到艾黛尔那边决定不留菲尔，于是修伯特就开始没做避孕了。菲尔在那个时候就明白了他们要自己死，但是他也什么都不说，默默接受了现实。直到菲尔出发修伯特都不确定他有没有怀上，不过这只是辅助手段之一，修伯特没怎么指望它能生效。菲尔在距离密尔丁大桥还有几天路程时开始产生明显的孕期反应，泛酸呕吐，反胃，头晕目眩，情绪抑郁，战力遭到严重削减。

一开始就是为了杀害母亲而怀上的孩子。

他们两个并不甜。为了更好监视菲尔，早就看出来这个小傻子喜欢自己的修伯特主动向菲尔告白追求他，假装自己爱他，内心对居然会喜欢自己的菲尔是相当鄙夷的，在发现菲尔有着第二套性器官时更是嫌恶地皱起眉头，虽然没把怪物说出口，却明白无误地在日常行为里表现对这一点的厌弃。菲尔知道修伯特是装的，对自己莫得感情，可他是真的喜欢修伯特。一开始他装作不知道接受了修伯特的追求，觉得哪怕虚假的也好，可以离修伯特近一点自己也满足，结果他很快就后悔了。

两人是公开的情侣关系，对外和和美美，私下里相处除了一开始的假模假样很快变成互相伤害互相折磨。菲尔时不时会露出一点和平时不一样的阴郁情绪，修伯特会充满傲慢地随口哄哄他。菲尔感受着虚假的温柔，很难看地笑一笑，开口反刺修伯特，互相伤害一阵子，然后因为菲尔开始攻击艾黛尔，会被愤怒的修伯特用angry sex来惩罚折腾。

两人肉体相性很好，菲尔其实只是想呆在修伯特身边近一点的地方，从来没想过可能和修伯特做，以前自慰的时候都只是很普通地撸，产生和修伯特有关的性幻想他反而会很害怕。

修伯特事先找了很多资料去了解同性性爱，看的时候觉得恶心透顶，忧虑自己对着那个蠢货能不能硬起来。当他把菲尔第一次按倒在床上，伸手去脱菲尔裤子时，看着菲尔惊惶恐惧的模样，修伯特硬了。

他后来想想觉得这是优越感、支配欲、征服欲和愤怒时的激动情绪作祟，也就不去多想为什么每次他都可以对着菲尔很自然地硬起来。

得知菲尔死了的时候，修伯特强撑着不要马上笑出来，脸上表情有些扭曲。在场的官员们都很担心地看着他，纷纷自觉地离开他的办公室，还贴心地关上门。修伯特等人一走完就情绪失控，起身时甩手打翻了桌上的一大堆文件和书本，在房间里走来走去疯狂地大笑出声。最后他长长松了一口气重新坐下，觉得自己总算从这个愚蠢透顶的任务里解脱了，却发现心里的奇妙缺失感好像有点不太对头。

随着更具体的战报送达，菲尔残缺的尸体返还，最后在肃穆的葬礼上不适感达到顶点。当棺木下到墓穴，修伯特抓起铁锹洒下第一泼泥土的时候，内心巨大的空洞让他充满愤怒与怨恨地死死咬紧了牙根。

事后，参加了葬礼的人都在说，修伯特大人和菲尔迪南特大人的感情真是太真挚感人了，我们第一次看到那位冷酷的修伯特大人会悲伤流泪啊。

你想重来一次吗？

葬礼当天的深夜，贝雷丝找上修伯特，这样问了一句。修伯特还没反应过来就被推了一下肩膀，难以置信地看着贝雷丝露出一个冷酷又邪恶的微笑：好好抓住唯一一次的机会哦。否则……“那一个我”可不是这么好说话的。

修伯特回过神来的时候，赫然发现自己正俯身在自家大床上，身下是长发散乱，胸腹剧烈起伏，显然刚高潮完的菲尔。

时间是深夜，月光自大开的窗台里洒进来，阴影无声退避，菲尔白皙的肌肤在冰冷的月光中显出一种淡淡的死气。哪怕肌肤相接的地方传来确凿无疑的温软，看上去却更似某种应该放置在墓前的大理石雕像。

他记得很清楚。他此刻发现自己原来是记得那样清楚的。

这是菲尔迪南特领军出发镇守密尔丁大桥的前一天夜晚，他们之间最后一次由口角升级到近乎暴力与折磨的，不甚愉快的情交。

修伯特伸出手摸了一下大半淹没在发丝下菲尔的脸，手心传来濡湿的触感。

“菲尔迪南特。”

呼吸渐渐平缓下来的骑士迟钝地挪动了一下头颅，生气稀薄得接近淡漠的蜂蜜色双瞳机械性地徐徐转动，从虚空中转向修伯特所在的方向。大约是首次在性爱中被如此郑重呼喊名字的缘故，其中有着修伯特从未见过的倦怠与迷惑。

“……怎么了？继续啊。”

菲尔迪南特被咬出明显痕迹的双唇微微翕动，声音嘶哑微弱得几乎无法听清，吐出的挑衅空洞到如同某种固定的程式，呆滞单调，充满了让人厌烦的味道：“还是说，你的愤怒……只有这点程度？”

修伯特无声地伸出双手，握住了菲尔迪南特的脖颈。手下传来过于鲜明的生命脉动让他有了一瞬间的恍惚，随即在菲尔的双手覆上自己手背时化作彻骨的冰寒。

“大力些。这样是不会疼的。”

……原来如此。我正是那让太阳蒙上阴影之人。

在菲尔惊讶又释然的目光中，修伯特哽咽着缓缓加大了手上的力度。

当然没有掐死，掐出一圈青紫，窒息play，发了狠地折腾到下半夜。第二天在沉重到快要凝固的空气里，修伯特和菲尔一起默默无声吃完了早餐。送行时，修伯特和上次一样假模假样地给菲尔脸颊告别吻——接着在旁观者的惊叹和菲尔震惊的目光中狠狠吻上了菲尔的嘴唇。

这是他们的初吻。

修伯特从来没有亲吻过任何人，现在就连舌头的搅动都显得笨拙。幸好对面比他更为不堪，从而多少掩盖稀释了这点窘迫。

结束了差点把两人都憋死的深吻之后，修伯特气喘吁吁地瞪着菲尔，擦了一下自己的嘴唇。

“去吧，菲尔迪南特。”

他不确定自己有没有不慎说出“死吧”，因为菲尔泛着玫瑰色光泽的丰润面颊一瞬间灰败下去，很快地转开了脸庞。

“再见了，修伯特。”

这一次，枯坐在办公室里等待的修伯特没有接到菲尔迪南特的死讯。

前线战报，菲尔迪南特叛逃。据可信传闻，敌方主将贝雷特，是他新的情人。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 贝老师：忘了那个男人吧，我会让你幸福的（脱裤


End file.
